


lagu lama dari radio tua

by cutiks (fumate), fumate



Category: Dysrock, Jagat Sinema Mandala Nusa, Original Work
Genre: M/M, ga ditag semua nanti cluttered lol, i honestly have no excuse for this, selamat makan gado-gado ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: kalian sudah mendengar cerita ini: patah hati, kasih tak sampai, cinta gila, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. tidak ada yang baru di sini. kecuali, ya, bintangnya mungkin. [ himpunan fanfiksi stageverse. ]
Relationships: Ambun Arya/Irfan Ma'arif, Ambun Arya/St. Baluka, L.D. Reandra/Seto Limar
Kudos: 2
Collections: just stageverse tingz





	1. hilang dan tertinggal

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya, dipublikasikan di sini secara non-profit untuk kesenangan pribadi. bentuknya berupa fanfiksi dari [stageverse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967) tapi ya, ini sepenuhnya karya saya juga, dilakoni karakter-karakter ciptaan saya dalam semesta kreasi saya. (kebetulan semestanya berupa bandom au dan comic book superheroes au xixi.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ia mengejar hantu, dan ia dikejar hantu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **FIRST OF ALL** , sebelum kita masuk ke cerita, saya mau ~~bacot~~ menjelaskan karya ini dulu. karya ini adalah placeholder saya dumping semua fanfiksi stageverse. itu termasuk 1) fanfiksi orang-orang dalam stageverse [ex: irfan/arya/uka], dan 2) fanfiksi karakter dalam stageverse {maksudnya karakter fiksi, misalnya muruy yang rama mainkan di jasimanu, atau karakter dari concept album band-band dysrock}.
> 
> ini juga berarti bahwa fanfik-fanfik dalam karya ini, canonically, juga eksis di semesta stageverse. ~~mungkin reandra atau irfan udah baca juga~~. sebagai apa? ya sebagai fanfiksi tetap. di canon stageverse pun, semua fanfiksi ini masih _saya_ alias fumate yang nulis, karena di stageverse saya juga hidup sebagai ~~hamba sahaya tololnya reandra~~ karakter insignifikan penggemar dysrock.
> 
> kemudian, kadang-kadang ada fiksi yang sebenarnya termasuk alternate scenario stageverse dan bukannya fanfik, tapi di sini akan diperlakukan seperti fanfik. bagaimana kalian memandangnya (canon ga? kalo ada di sini berarti ada juga di phla dong?), itu terserah kalian. saya di sini cuma ~~buang sampah~~ posting saja.
> 
> style nulisnya campur-aduk, dari yang agak fancy ke yang slengean. one thing to note though, adalah penggunaan bahasa inggris campur indonesia ala jakselan (di sini disebutnya indolish) sudah membudaya dan jadi dialek inggris sendiri di dalam semesta stageverse, seperti halnya singlish. untuk alasan itu, dialog yang mengandung code-switching (baik itu indonesia-inggris atau ketambahan bahasa lokal lain) tidak akan di-italic. it's a stylistic choice as much as it is a story-based choice. on that note, saya juga akan membuat padanan kata dan istilah gaul/slang baru (dalam chapter ini contohnya power duo = dwidaya) sepanjang karya, tanpa mengikuti kaidah kebahasaan indonesia. i'll be breaking quite some rules:)
> 
>  **MOVING ON** , sedikit soal fanfiksi chapter ini.
> 
> sebenarnya sedari awal ini fanfiksi, tapi latarnya didasarkan salah satu alternate scenario stageverse di mana arya mati ditabrak lari kala zaksi masih hiatus. ~~wayolo bingung kan wakakakk siapa juga yang ngebiarin tikus rabies kayak saya keliaran di sini.~~ ini fanfiksi stageverse pertama saya yang dipublikasi pada 2 april tahun lalu, di write.as saya. particularly terinspirasi dari [short comic ini](https://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/612039135455297536/a-short-comic-about-missing-someone-you-dont-know). awalnya ditulis menggunakan bahasa inggris (meski saya ga jago-jago amat nulis make inggris orz), tetapi yang diposting di sini sudah diterjemahkan + disunting ditambahi sana-sini. kalian bisa menemukan versi inggrisnya di [sini](https://dysrockmania.dreamwidth.org/441.html) (dan fanfik stageverse/stv lainnya juga; tahun publikasinya bakal saya otak-atik ke masa depan mengikuti timeline stageverse, tapinya).
> 
> that's all, selamat membaca!

arya telah mati dalam kasus tabrak lari dan seharusnya, sudah, begitu saja; tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. ia telah dikubur, dua meter di bawah tanah, tertidur damai.

namun irfan tak pernah damai lagi.

kejadiannya begitu mendadak. mereka bahkan belum saling memaafkan; hubungan arya dengan dirinya (dan uka) berantakan, runtuh, setelah hiatus. dulu irfan pikir itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. ia kira mereka akan berbaikan, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan. pada akhirnya zaman reaksi akan kembali bersatu—sebagai band, sebagai _teman—_ dan di hari itu, irfan dan arya akan memaafkan satu sama lain, tertawa dan saling berpelukan dengan erat dan berbagi cerita masing-masing selama mereka terpisah dan hilang kontak. mereka akan bercengkrama kembali; sebagai sahabat lagi, sebagai dwidaya lagi. harusnya, harusnya semua berjalan seperti itu.

tapi arya mati di suatu kota kecil di jawa timur dan irfan ditinggal hampa begitu saja. mereka tidak pernah mengucap selamat tinggal. mereka tak pernah kembali bersahabat erat, menjadi _konco kenthel_ , seperti dulu lagi.

ia agak kehilangan akalnya, irfan yakin, sebab dirinya langsung pergi sendiri untuk melacak sisa jejak arya di hari-hari terakhirnya. dengan merental mobil dan mengabaikan panggilan masuk dari uka, irfan berkendara sendiri, berusaha memahami kenapa dan bagaimana semuanya terjadi seperti itu.

ia mengejar hantu, dan ia dikejar hantu.

beberapa hari setelah mengikuti jalanan, arya mewujud entah dari mana, duduk di jok depan—di _sampingnya—_ ketika irfan bangun. ia kelihatan hampir sama, hanya sedikit terlalu pucat dan jauh begitu tembus pandang untuk bisa disentuh dengan apapun selain gesekan kulit ringan di antara mereka.

ia seorang hantu. ia telah menjadi hantu. hantu, sebagaimana irfan akan belajar, tidak muncul untuk berduka. mereka muncul untuk membuat orang berduka.

“lo cinta gue, kan?”

irfan hampir-hampir membanting setir, hampir-hampir menabrakkan mobil ke tiang lampu jalanan, tapi ia berhasil meraih kendalinya kembali di saat-saat terakhir. ia menatap marah. “kayak lu nggak aja?” retoris. _lari_. irfan selalu seperti ini, dengan arya, kala zaman reaksi mendekati keruntuhan mereka.

“jadi bener.” arya tersenyum. “bener ya elo cinta gue.” begitu manis tetapi juga begitu palsu. memuakkan. “cinta banget, ya, kayaknya? so much so i can feel it radiating from you now.”

“gue nggak cinta elu. not like that.” irfan melirik. ia meneguhkan dirinya. arya menatap balik, serupa dirinya nyata, seolah ia memang ada dan bukan hanya sebuah trik jahat yang dimainkan pikiran lelah irfan.

“nggak usah ngelak, deh. serius. ga sehat tahu.” arya menggigit bibir bawahnya. ia menguap, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. “you love me.”

“platonically.”

“and romantically. _erotically_ , even.”

rahang irfan mengeras. “no.”

“terus kenapa lo ngeratapin gue segininya? so desperate in trying to gather what little footprints i left in my last days. rama aja nggak sampe segitunya, you maniac.”

untuk sepersekian detik, irfan menahan diri. diam. _diam_. kemudian—

“shut the fuck _up_!” meledak. segala amarah dan frustrasi dan lara yang selalu ia coba panggul sendiri, jaga sendiri, sejauh selama ini. meledak semua. gamblang dan memalukan, lancang, bahkan setelah irfan mati-matian menyimpannya jauh di dalam diri. ah, arya. irfan lupa betapa mengerikan kuasa yang pemuda kecil itu punya atas dirinya. “you're gone! you're fucking _gone_! you're not—anjing, lu harusnya ga mati! nggak kayak gitu. nggak secepet itu.”

arya tidak memancingnya lebih jauh, tapi ia juga tidak berjengit mendengarnya. begitu dingin, dirinya, duduk di sana. seperti angin malam berkeletuk mengadu diri dengan mobil mereka. arya berujar, wajahnya datar tetapi suaranya sendu, sembari ia memandang ke luar jendela, “i was alone.”

“i wish you weren't,” sahut irfan, setengah tertawa. suaranya serak. seumpama hampir tersedak. ah, betapa lucu semuanya saat ini. “i know how much you hate being alone.”

hal itu membuat arya berpaling. ia memandang irfan, amat tajam. “yet you left me alone, anyway.”

“because you ruined the band for us! you were such a fucking nuisance, god, did i fucking hate you. now i miss you you also have to piss me off, as a _god damned ghost_!”

dada irfan berat. bernapas terasa begitu sulit, sekarang, di antara menyetir mobil dan hasutan-hasutan arya untuk membuatnya tenggelam. percakapan ini—percakapan seberat ini, irfan tidak akan mampu mengikutinya dalam bahasa ibu mereka. bahasa ibu terlalu rapuh. terlalu bayan dan urian untuknya mengusir setan-setan dari sudut terkelam hatinya ketika ia setenat ini. sinting, ya, tetapi irfan lega arya memulai perseteruan mereka dalam bahasa asing, entah ia bisa membaca pikiran irfan atau apa.

“you're not innocent either, fuckass.” luar biasa bagaimana arya begitu datar mengatakannya. tanpa meninggikan suara. tanpa emosi. bebas dari apapun yang menjadikannya manusia. “uka kept snorting his stupid drugs and beated me half-dead over it. _**you**_ ,” suaranya menebal dalam tuduhan itu. “kept picking fights being drunk out of your mind. i might've bombed everything, but the band was already crumbling because of you two.” ia menjeda. kemudian menambahkan, ringan, “at least i didn't made zaman reaksi the headline of fucking _new york times_ for violence.”

irfan menggertakkan gigi. kalimat terakhir arya berdering di telinganya, nyaring. _as if i didn't fucking punish myself everyday for getting stuck in that circle! what do you know? you never cared!_ ingin sekali ia berteriak. sialan. arya bangsat. bocah ini selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mendorong irfan ke jurang sembari tertawa-tawa. “gue mampusin juga lu sekarang, jing.”

“gue _udah mati_ , tolol. that's why you're even here at all.” arya memutar mata. “besides, that just proves my point.”

“lu benci banget ya sama gue?” udah mati pun lu masih mau ngancurin gue. irfan merasa bodoh. bodoh sekali. pertanyaan itu tak pernah sempat ia layangkan semasa arya masih hidup. ia tak pernah punya keberanian mendengar jawabannya, iya atau tidak; sekarang, jujur dan putus asa, irfan seumpama teroris yang menyerahkan diri pada negara. lintuh. mari kita akhiri semua ini, sekali dan selamanya.

tanpa jeda, arya langsung menjawab. “no. i love you.”

 _i love you_.

dunianya berputar. irfan berusaha bernapas, merebut kembali udara yang dicuri darinya. jemarinya bergantung erat pada setir mobil. “rawa-rawa,” ucapnya, hampir tak berdaya begitu tiba-tiba. ironis, sekarang, bagaimana kode kejujuran mereka mereferensikan satu adegan tantangan (atau mungkin sebuah permintaan mutung) untuk pembunuhan.

arya tersenyum, dalam cara khas yang selalu membuatnya nampak begitu sombong dalam ketulusannya; alis terangkat dan mata membentuk bulan sabit tak sempurna. “gue emang cinta sama elo. cuma nggak kayak gitu aja.”

“i don't love you like _that_ , either.”

“you do, though.”

“i don't.”

kepala arya miring ke kanan, memandangnya seolah ia tahu mau ke mana irfan bersembunyi. kenapa mereka beralih lidah lagi. “i never was the one to suggest we do the stage gay. or proclaim my undying love for you. or say i'll look for you in the apocalypse.”

hatinya roboh. itu sesuatu yang irfan tak pernah ingin dengar, lebih-lebih dari hantunya arya. “doesn't make it true. i'm intense with my friendships—not only you, but uka, cakra, sam.” ya, ya, benar kan? hal begitu pengetahuan umum. para penggemar bahkan punya buktinya. “and you also said i'm the being to your nothingness.”

“it's true, though, isn't it?” senyum arya lebih sendu. “i'm nothing now. you're still a being.”

lagi, napasnya terpotong. “still—“

“fan,” arya menyela. “gue nggak pernah natep elo kayak lo yang bikin candi prambanan buat gue.”

ucapan itu menyengat. irfan menginjak rem, cepat, hampir melempar dirinya sendiri dari jok. ia menunduk. kacamatanya berembun dan ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

“udah lah. get over it,” kata arya. “you loved me. still do, i see.”

“lu udah mati. udah ga penting lagi ini.”

“gue sadar, tahu.” arya terus berbicara, seolah ini hanya candaan biasa mereka dan bukannya sesuatu yang irfan benci, bukan perang ketahanan mental. “i knew. i just didn't want to break your heart.”

“by keeping quiet?” irfan tertawa lemas. suaranya ruat, kehilangan kekuatan. “you could've just say no.”

arya memandangnya seperti irfan anak kecil goblok yang tidak mengerti kenapa siang selalu berganti malam, mengapa hujan adalah suatu keniscayaan. matanya bulat. pura-pura polos. “but i'm your first love who's also a guy!” serunya, melebih-lebihkan seluruh gerakan yang ia buat. “i can't do that, can i? you had tried so hard to deny you're in love with me. _me_ , out of all the people you've met.”

irfan tak mengingat arya sekeji ini. tak pula secerewet ini. dendam ternyata memang mengubah seseorang—dendam, irfan menebak, jika arya tak mendendam padanya, untuk apa ia melakukan ini? arya dendam padanya. itu alasan ia melakukan ini sekarang. itu alasan arya tak pernah menghentikan usaha bunuh diri pasifnya—semua botol dan perkelahian itu, beberapa yang arya intervensi hanya karena ia juga punya sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan di dalamnya.

“you're sick.” irfan menggeleng, menatap ke spion. bayangannya menatap balik. kacau. edan. tak ada arya di mana-mana. hanya ada irfan, mobil ini, dan keterasingan. entah mereka ada di mana. apa arya tahu ada di mana dirinya, ketika ia mati waktu itu?

arya tergelak. “nah. _you_ are. i don't obsess over you after your death.”

“not with me, maybe. but you did with rama, huh?” irfan menoleh pada arya. “his cock was more important than the band to you. wasn't it?”

arya memandang, matanya melebar. bangsat, seenak ini rasanya menyakiti bedebah kecil di hadapannya. nikmat. lebih dari memuaskan. irfan lantas teringat kenapa ia berkelahi sama sekali dengan arya sebelum hiatus, kenapa mereka saling merobek dan menusuk sebegitu ganas; ia tahu arya sebaik arya mengenal dirinya. mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk melukai yang lain. hanya butuh kegigihan untuk menang.

tapi, tapi, irfan lupa. ia tidak ingat bahwa arya selalu lebih baik dalam menghancurkan seseorang secara verbal. irfan mungkin punya tangannya untuk menghabisi arya, jika ia mau, tapi arya dan lidah lenturnya belum pernah gagal mencabik irfan hingga ke dasar. tidak pernah; ia telah mati dan sepanjang itu ia tak pernah gagal.

“can't deny it was amazing.” bibir arya meregang tipis. bengis. “you know how many times he broke the bed?”

 _senjata makan tuan_.

irfan menutup mata. “stop,” tawanya lemah. ini konyol sekali. irfan tahu ini bisa saja cuma kebohongan lain yang arya acungkan padanya serupa pistol, dan tetap saja. tetap saja ia ditekuk lutut.

arya tak berhenti. bicaranya merepet seperti berondongan peluru. “he was so good, in our times together. what he'd done to me was something that i kept think about even in my last breath. pas gue sekarat. iya! pasti lo pengen tahu kan mulut gue ngapain aja ke dia? kan lo c—“

“gue bilang diem, anjing!” irfan memukul setir, keras, tidak sengaja menampar klakson yang berbunyi panjang, keras. ia berandai apakah akan ada yang datang. apa setelah ini dirinya akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena telah mengamuk sendirian. “fuck off with your sex life!”

“lo mau gue,” arya meludah. “gue yang lo tidurin di mimpi elo. gue yang meluk anak-anak adopsi lucu kita di bayangan elo. ngaku aja sekarang: lo cinta gue. secinta itu sampe sekarang lo dibikin sinting cinta lo.”

“elu bikin gue sinting sekarang!” teriak irfan, berat, keras. menggema di udara kosong. di kepalanya. “lu itu udah mati! you're a fucking ghost now! you're a fucking _ghost_ and you're still as obnoxious and ugly as when you were alive!”

seringai arya miring. ia kelihatan lebih pucat, sekarang, matanya terlalu besar dan mulutnya tertarik terlalu lebar; menyeramkan dan aneh, seolah ia karikatur yang bergerak, seumpama lukisan hogwarts terbangun pada kehidupan. hidungnya berdarah. mimisan. “a great quality to haunt someone with, isn't it?” ia mengerjap. “i'm only here because you're so obsessed with me.”

irfan bernapas cepat, masih terguncang. ia menggeleng, mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan sambil mengistirahatkan lengan ke atas setir. membuang pandang. “i want to know what happened,” ucapnya, setelah sekian lama hanya menatap ke kegelapan malam di luar. hutan dan jalan sepi.

arya tak langsung menjawab. “i was lonely and i got hit.”

sesuatu menyekat tenggorokannya; irfan kesulitan bernapas, tercekik pikirannya sendiri. kalimatnya sulit keluar. “pasti ada yang lain—“

“ga ada apa-apa, fan.” arya bergerak hendak menyentuhnya, tapi irfan menarik diri. menghindar, cepat. arya terdiam mempelajarinya sebelum melanjutkan, “gue mati. sendiri. that's all that happened—that's all that anyone needed to know.”

irfan menatap arya, kepayahan. “you—“

kemudian, tanpa diprovokasi, arya tergelak kesenangan, mengejek. “one of these days you're gonna die alone, too.” matanya berubah hitam, perlahan, seperti dimakan sesuatu, dan darah menetes dari soketnya. kulit pipinya mengelupas sendiri, busuk. lalu jatuh. “people will mourn you, yeah, lots of them will. but weren't they for me too?” ia menyeringai. “you'll die alone. and you'll be thinking of me.”

itu sebuah kutukan. doa, mungkin, tapi apalah bedanya doa buruk dengan kutukan?

irfan tak tahu bagaimana arya jadi begitu tega, setelah kematiannya. barangkali ia memang seperti ini; mendengar arya mengutuknya, di sini, irfan jadi teringat kembali dengan pertikaian mereka. hari-hari sebelum zaman reaksi memutuskan hiatus. barangkali arya memang selalu seperti ini dari dulu. “lu mau nyuruh gue bunuh diri?” barangkali ia memang dursila sedari awal dan irfan saja yang terlalu buta.

“nggak,” arya menjawab, mudah. ia telah menjadi makhluk lain—bukan lagi arya yang tertawa dan berjuang dan _hidup_ dengannya, tetapi, alih-alih, ia adalah mayat yang irfan lihat sebelum pemakaman. mati dan dingin dan _menyedihkan_. “tapi kalo lo mau ya gapapa. gue ga ngelarang, terserah. yang pasti lo bakal mati sendiri.”

irfan terngiang kembali kata-kata yang pernah arya ucapkan, dulu sekali, setelah irfan menyelamatkannya dari amukan uka. arya bilang: kalo lo mau mati, jangan ajak-ajak uka, fan.

lelucon apa ini.

ia tertawa, suram, dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri. tubuhnya gemeletar. “lu beneran cinta sama uka, ya.”

“lebih dari lo,” sahut arya ceria. “ga kayak gitu, tapi, ya, jauh, _jauh_ lebih banyak dari cinta gue buat elo.”

lelucon bajingan macam apa ini.

arya mencondongkan badan, mendekat, dan irfan seharusnya merasakan napasnya dalam jarak sekecil ini, tapi arya telah mati—ia sudah ditabrak mobil dan mati sendiri, dan yang bisa irfan rasakan hanyalah kehadiran tipis yang menekannya, enggan pergi, enggan meninggalkan dirinya. sebuah bisikan di telinga, sebuah madu beracun: “you pity me for dying alone but that's how you'll go, too.”

irfan menarik napas, menggigit bibirnya. “fuck _you_.” _i'm not pitying you. i'm_ _ **regretting**_ _you_.

arya berseri seolah mendengar apa yang irfan tidak katakan. “you wish you could.” lantas, ia mencium kening irfan, bibirnya kaku dan permukaannya yang pecah-pecah mengiris pelan. irfan membeku. napasnya tertahan.

melihat itu, arya tertawa. begitu bahagia. suaranya curai dan terlalu kencang di tengah keheningan malam. “ga usah takut, lah. lo mungkin bakal mati sendiri tapi lo ga bakal kesepian.” ia mencium sudut bibir irfan, hanya untuk membuat pisaunya semakin dalam. “gue bakal jadi wajah terakhir yang lo lihat dalam hidup lo, fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, karena ini fanfiksi, karakterisasinya tidak akan konsisten atau sesuai dengan canon stageverse. it can vary; tergantung bagaimana saya, sebagai penggemar, memandang suatu figur/karakter.  
>    
>  ~~meski ya kadang-kadang saya nulisnya juga lupa pakai kacamata penggemar sih...~~


	2. pacar satu band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reandra banyak tingkah. tungki lelah juga jadinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yang ini purely kebodotan reto dalam style humor bobrok saya ~~karena mereka kapal favorit saya di stageverse utututu bocah lanang tololku~~.
> 
> pacar lima langkah lagunya iceu wong.

"DUH ADUH MEMANG ASIK PUNYA PACAR SATU BAND!"

tungki, sudah dua jam diam saja mendengarkan reandra berkicau menggenjreng-genjreng tak jelas, akhirnya muak juga. bocah itu kalau dibiarkan malah makin menjadi. dikira tungki, reandra akan lelah sendiri—mereka baru selesai memainkan satu set pertunjukan. namun ya, apa yang ia harapkan? sudah empat tahun belis kekasih berjalan, enam tahun tungki mengenal reandra; ia tak pernah berubah. selalu konyol dan tahu caranya memantik amarah orang.

"BIAYA NGENTOT PUN IRIT," reandra bernyanyi lagi, agak fals, tapi senyumnya miring dan lebar sekali. ia mengerling pada seto. seto, sedang mengunyah keripik pisang, salah menggigit lidah ketika hendak mengomel dan akhirnya melempari reandra saja dengan botol tupperware penuh air. telak kena kepala.

tabrakan botol itu membuat reandra kejedot tembok. ia mengaduh, kencang. tungki tertawa masam; alangkah ia berharap yang melempar botol tadi dirinya. kalau iya, reandra sudah pingsan sekarang.

"anjing sia," makinya. majalah yang ia baca ditutup malas-malasan. "cing rek nyanyi mah nu baleg goblog. ngawa ngewe ngawa ngewe ngewa kana ceuli aing yeuh!"

reandra menaruh gitarnya, lalu menatap tungki tepat di mata. datar. "mong naon."

tungki melemparinya majalah. kena hidung. reandra memaki kencang, dan tungki mendengkus senang. "geleuh anjing," decak tungki. "bentar lagi gue keluar juga dari ni band."

"woles boy," sahut cacuk, masih makan di sebelah seto. "orang baru nyadar mereka homo emang pada norak. ntar juga malu sendiri dia."

tungki meringis. "well no need to sing about fucking your new boyfriend here! siga nu gelo aing ngadengekeunna ge."

"iri bilang lu." reandra menjulurkan lidah.

"iri pede." tungki menatap. malas. "gue juga punya pacar."

"tapi nggak satu band."

"ngapain? aing ga doyan. sararia bau perkedel."

cacuk tertawa. "asem. perkedel enak cuk."

"aing ga doyan," ujar tungki lagi. ia terdiam, memandangi rekan-rekan bandnya satu per satu. baru saat itu rasanya tungki benar-benar tersadar bahwa, oh, goblok, emang gue doang yang paling beda di sini. sunda sendiri, hetero sendiri. lelucon macam apa yang sedang ia jalani sebenarnya. "anjing," bisiknya.

seto mengangkat alis, bertanya apa dalam diam. ia masih mengunyah-ngunyah.

tungki memandanginya. ia berpikir sejenak, lalu, karena memang masih kesal dengan reandra, memutuskan menyuarakan pikirannya. "lo kenapa dah pacaran sama reandra?"

itu menarik perhatian reandra. seto melambatkan kunyahan, menelan, ketika reandra angkat suara, "ya karena gue ganteng lah."

"bangus." tungki mengacungkan jari tengah. "gue nanya seto."

reandra berdecak.

"gue?" tanya seto memastikan. ketika tungki mengangguk memutar mata karena, yaelah, siapa lagi pacarnya reandra di sini, seto hanya mengangkat bahu, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "gue homo. dia homo. yaudah jalan."

cacuk tersedak, menatap tak terima. ia buru-buru minum supaya bisa menanggapi. "tapi gue juga homo!" protes cacuk.

seto menatapnya. "lu nggak naksir gue."

"emang reand—" tapi karena pertanyaan itu tak butuh dijawab, cacuk segera menggantinya. "emang lu naksir reandra?"

seto angkat bahu, tapi ia memilih diam dan menunduk alih-alih menemui pandangan-pandangan penasaran tungki dan cacuk.

hah.

reandra bersiul.

"semprul. serius?" cacuk menuntut. "serius lo naksir dia? gue kira lo cuma kasian!"

"jancok," marah reandra, tapi ia tidak didengar.

seto menarik napas sunyi. "ya, gimana. we go way back before this band."

"gue juga kenal reboy dari sebelum bk, cuk," sanggah cacuk. "it don't make me into him."

"selera lu payah," sahut reandra kesal.

"elo yang payah."

"malah gelud!" omel tungki. "aing nanya pengen tau doang jadinya pada discourse!"

"lu pengen ngeledek gue!" tuduh reandra.

tungki menatapnya lama, intens. "iya." katanya. ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, membiarkan kekesalan yang ditimbulkan menyerap pada reandra.

reandra bangkit. "tai." ia berjalan cepat, hendak keluar, tetapi kemudian berhenti di depan seto. seto menengadah sedikit, kebingungan. reandra menyeringai. ia menangkup pipi seto dan mencium keningnya, lalu tertawa, lari keluar ruangan sebelum tungki bisa melemparinya lagi.

tungki menarik napas dalam. "edan."

dari koridor, suara reandra menggema hingga ke dalam ruangan; _duh aduh memang asik, punya pacar satu band. biaya kenthu pun irit..._

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
